1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to audio and video systems and, in particular, to the automated routing of networked audio/video (AV) to AV devices associated with an output zone.
2. Related Art
The term “audio/video” (AV) as used herein refers to just audio, just video, or a combination of audio and video. Audio/video software tools are typically device-centric and are located within a particular device. Audio/video software tools provide a system designer with access to an extensive array of properties with which to individually and independently configure a particular device. Any number of devices may be implemented as part of an AV system. Within the AV system, in order to alter the configuration of the system, or parts of the system, an operator may need to access a large number of devices or successively examine a large number of devices in order to locate just those devices that are to be reconfigured to accomplish a particular task. Therefore, the system designer may spend a considerable amount of time independently configuring each of the devices in the AV system when initially setting up the system or modifying the system. Due to the devices in the system being distributed throughout a building, or other geographical area, the operator may also have difficulty locating and reconfiguring the particular devices to accomplish a particular task.
For example, the following tasks may therefore be complicated and/or time-consuming to achieve: (1) adding and organizing devices; (2) addressing devices; (3) grouping of devices for control; (4) system-wide routing of networked audio and/or video; (5) access control configuration; (6) speaker/system tuning; (7) room combining; (8) creation of custom control interfaces or panels; (9) system troubleshooting; and (10) tracing signal paths. Other tasks may also be complicated and/or time-consuming.